


In Tense Debate

by Shotahunter1851



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: The loud sisters were all debating where to spent their vacation, but Lincoln comes up with a brilliant idea for them to spend their precious vacations at either Aloha beach or Dairyland. Out of all the sisters, Lori truly wants to go to Aloha beach and nothing will stop her from going there, even if it means seducing her brother.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In Tense Debate

In tense Debate

Loud house erotic fanfiction  
.  
Dedicated to Misaki Ayuzawa234

Unlike its name, the Loud household was for once in complete silence as all ten sisters look upon their only brother expecting his answer. The boy had offered a different destination for their vacation trip much to Lori’s disdained.

The girls were discussing shampoo related matters though once that issue was clear and a solution was agreed upon, Lincoln raise his hand once Lori the eldest sister asked if anyone wanted to add anything of value to the meeting, though she ignores her brother until he was upset enough for her to say she was just messing around.

“As you all know out annual trip to Scratchy Bottoms Camping grounds is quickly approaching,” said the boy with oddly white hair despite his tender age. 

The loud family had gone to Scratchy Bottoms campground every single year despite none of the girls ever liking the place, each girl commented on how much they loathed the camp for having to sleep on the floor, the mosquitos whose size rival with weasels, the food-stealing bears and worse yet to poop in the woods though Lana mentioned she likes doing pooping in the woods.

“And don’t forget the scary hill people hiding in the trees”- added Lincoln to which his sisters told him there was no such thing. 

Rather than the boring camping trip, Lincoln proposes to go Aloha Beach or Dairyland park instead of their usually boring campsite, Lori was the first to say it was impossible for their parents to approve a change of destination and even dared her younger brother to try to convince their parents otherwise.

The tall and eldest of the Loud sister Lori Loud was more than sure her parents would never approve to go anywhere but Scratchy Bottoms Campgrounds, the blonde didn’t even want to go there in the first place but ever since she had memory, neither of her parents had to consider any other place.

Lincoln ran out of the room and came back mere minutes later saying he convinced his father and mother to let them go, all the ten sisters jump and cheer now that they were going somewhere actually fun, away from the mosquitos and bears, though Lana still wanted to poop in the woods making her sister look in disgust.

“So, which is it? Aloha beach or Dairyland?”- suddenly asked the eldest sister. 

“Oh, they didn’t say. I guess it’s up to us to decide.”- replied the boy with white hair.

Lincoln cheerfully asked for the girls to vote by raising their hands for whichever place they wanted to go, as expected half of the sisters wanted to go Aloha beach or to Dairyland, even Lucy wanted to go to Aloha beach though upon being asked upon it she utter two simple words “Shark attack.”

All of the girls had cast their votes and still couldn’t reach an agreement until the youngest of the sisters said Lincoln hadn’t voted yet, all in the room turn over to the boy and demanded him to chose where their new vacation spot would be now that their parents agree to a new location.

Like all young men his age, Lincoln proved to be an indecisive one when put under pressure. The boy expressed his liking for the beach making Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, and Lily jump in cheers exclaiming about already going to the beach.

It was then that Lincoln said how much he loves Dairyland and would want to go making the initial cheering girls trade their cheers for angered words though Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, and Lana began to cheer also exclaiming about going to DairyLand.

“I don’t know, I can’t decide. I need more time.”- proclaimed the white-haired boy as he added if he could have until the end of the day.

“Fine! You have until the end of the day.”- Said Lori as he slams her shoe on the drawer.

Lori watches her younger brother exit the room along with half of the sisters, the blonde girl was dead tired of going to the mosquito-infested campground, tired of the food-stealing bears, no matter what, no matter the cost she was getting that vote and going to Aloha Beach.

“What are we gonna do Lori?”- said Leni clearly not knowing what to do.

“Don’t worry Leni, boys are easy to manipulate. Just give them some nice sweet pussy and they’ll do whatever you want… it works on Bobby all the time.”- proclaimed Lori.

The other four girls look at her with a strange look on their eyes, none of them could understand the allegory their elder was employing but deep down knew they had to be extra “sweet” with the brother if they wanted to go to Aloha Beach.

(XXXXX)

With a deep sigh, Lincoln wonders what’s he gonna do as “studies” the brochures of Aloha beach and Dairyland. No matter what he chose, half of his sister are gonna be very mad at him and probably won’t want to speak to him for a long time. His door suddenly burst open letting a very small and young Lola rush in with covered dish in her hands.

“Hey Linky. I couldn’t find you a sweet pussy anywhere but I brought you a short stack of your favorite short stake. You should never make a big decision on an empty stomach”- said Lola.

“Wow, thanks Lola.”- said Lincoln as he began to much on the pancakes.

Not even a second later after Lola left the room did Lynn waltz in greeting her younger brother and offering him a massage to help him relax, with a queer yell Lynn tossed her brother over the bed and began lightly “chopping” his back.

“This is awkward… down a little… I carry most of my stress on my lower back”- said Lincoln surrendering himself to Lynn’s hands.

Unbeknown to the pair of siblings was Lori watching them from the crack on the door, she smiled at the futile attempts to persuade Lincoln to vote for them. With swift steps, she hurried over to the bathroom where her four coconspirators awaited her return.

Despite the poor and the somewhat silly attempt at a massage, Lincoln did feel much more relax and his backache was thankfully gone now thanks to Lynn, the only thing missing was to take a nice hot shower.

Dressed with his favorite bathrobe, Lincoln walk down the hallway over to the bathroom, oddly enough Leni was standing at the door making him wonder if it wasn’t his turn at the bath yet, but it was according to the schedule.

“Hey, Lincoln, came right in”- said Leni in a sing-along voice forcing an eyebrow up.

Great was his surprise upon entering the bathroom for he saw none other than Lucy setting aromatic candles around the bathroom, on the sink and the toilet mainly, her ebony black shoulder-length hair gleam with the candlelight.

“Glad you’re here Lincoln. We’ve prepared you a special bath.”- said Lucy with her gloomy voice though there was a touch of naughtiest hidden within as if she were about to prank him.

“And don’t worry Lori already clear up the bathroom schedule.”- added Leni as she pushed the boy inside. 

The dark and gloomy Lucy pulled his bathrobe away making the boy cover his privates in a haste accompanied by a girlish scream, even with the hair covering Lucy’s eyes Lincoln knew she was looking down at his crotch.

Suddenly the shower curtain was being pulled open by Leni and his eyes widen in utter and complete shock as he lay his eye upon Lori was casually invited him into the bathtub. Lincoln tried to back away but was stopped by Lucy who held his arms.

Before his eyes were his naked older sister, her large bubbly breasts floated on the soapy water as her long blonde hair covered her nipples. Lincoln averted his eyes and tried to free himself from Lucy’s grip.

“Get in. Lori’s gonna teach a fun new game.”- whispered the young emo. 

“Don’t’ worry we’ll keep an eye out for you two.”- Said Lola holding on to their baby sister.

The white-haired boy looks over to the Lola who was holding on to Lily as she smiles gleefully at her older brother clearly not understanding what it meant for a boy and much older girl to be naked in the same room. 

Lola was hardly old enough to understand what was going on but she knew Lori was plotting something to make sure Lincoln would vote in their favor and assured them their trip to Aloha beach, just thinking about the sun and sand along with crystal sea waters made her forget the fact her older brother and sister were naked. 

Lori suddenly stood up towering over Lincoln who couldn’t take his eyes off his sister’s large and rather intimidating breasts, her figure was, by all means, sublime, wide hips and a large bubble butt to balance off her huge tits.

Lincoln used all his willpower to stop himself from looking down to her crotch but ultimately failed and miserable as his eyes work their way to her privates. It came as a surprise to see Lori who prided herself on her personal appearance had much pubic hair.

Nevertheless, neatly trimmed and well-cut but ultimately prevented the boy to see what was underneath. Lincoln couldn’t find any words in his mouth to convince Lori to let him go, though deep down he wanted to see more of his sister despite knowing how wrong it is.

Even little Lola couldn’t take off her eyes from Lori's naked figure, she wonders if one day she too could have a body like that. Those large breasts and wide hips, there was a world’s difference between the two girls.

“Come here little bro, I’m gonna teach a nice game.”- said Lori as she pulled her younger brother into the bathtub.

Lincoln was blushing redder than tomato and even squirm upon feeling Lori’s warm breasts touch his back, her hands made their way down his belly making him go mute. Only his gaze could meet with Lucy and Leni.

Both girls were left speechless as they saw how their older sister was teasing little Lincoln, but he suddenly relaxed though it was Lucy who noticed the boy had close his legs and kept his hand unto his crotch.

“You’re not trying to win over my vote are ya?”- whimpered the boy trying to deescalate the situation.

“No! not at all”- said the girls in unison.

“I thought were?”- questioned Leni making all four girls groan in annoyance. 

Lucy took her sisters out the door after adding some more bubbles to the bathtub, she too was unaware of what Lori’s plan was all about. One thing she understood more than anyone else in the room, this was wrong on so many levels.

(XXXXX)

Lincoln sat in front of Lori inside the bathtub letting the warm waters caress his body, there was no point in moving his eyes away from her large breasts. Lori wanted him to see her and now he wanted to see.

The blond teenager crawled up to him placing her breasts over his face, the boy froze up as he didn’t know what was going on. The excitement and adrenaline were pumping through his veins at full capacity.

“What game are we gonna play Lori?”- sheepishly asked the boy with white hair.

“It’s called a blowjob… I’m more than sure you’re gonna love it”- casually remark the older sister.

Lori gently pulled her brother over to her making sure the boy was in between her legs, even with all the water he could feel her bushy vagina with his small cock, all matter of reason had walked out the door along with their sisters.

It was wrong and it was stupid, he knew it at the bottom of his heart but instinct took over and lust block off his train of thought. It was the first time he had seen his young boyhood firm like a piece of rod. 

Lincoln’s heart began to beat harder and faster as Lori’s slender fingers gently caress his little prick, it wasn’t the first time the blonde girl had ever touch him but never like this before. The boy knew it was wrong and yet it felt so right.

“You know this little piece of meat is for more than just pissing… it also for playing a very special game.”- said Lori as he began to stroke her brother’s boyhood.

“How- how do you-you play with it?”- whimpered the boy.

“Let me show you.”- replied Lori as she made her brother stand up on the bathtub.

It was a bizarre sight to behold as Lincoln saw his small erection touching Lori’s tender lips, the girl would have murdered him in any other occasion for doing just that but there was Lori was wrapping her tongue around his boyhood.

Lincoln suddenly tense up upon Lori taking him into her mouth, the sensation was like nothing he ever felt before in his entire eleven years of living on earth. It was warm and slimy but felt so damn good, he couldn’t care if it was right or wrong.

Lori’s head motions up and down on his phallus though unlike with Bobby her movements were much shorter as Lincoln's penis was half Bobby’s size. The lack of pubic hair was a plus for the blonde girl though her boyfriend loved to keep her bushy.

The boy could feel a queer sensation piling up his cock, it was warm and pleasant but could only describe as wanting to pee. The urge was so strong his legs tense up and instinctively took hold of his sister’s long blond hair pushing his penis deeper into her. 

Despite the small sized penis, Lori could feel her brother touch the back of her throat. She was used to giving blowjobs by now as her boyfriend Bobby loves them, though their relationship was starting to become more and more psychical, and less romantic by the day.

“Lori I can’t. I think I’m gonna pee!”- suddenly Lincoln.

Rather than freeing her brother’s cock, Lori instead wraps her arms around his waist and push him further in. The boy with strange white hair could feel an immense and never before felt pleasure engulf his penis as he pumps his load into Lori.

Lincoln fell on the bathtub’s floor whizzing for air as he stares at his sister who casually walks out of the tub and winks at him. The boy couldn’t help but look at her perfectly round and bubble butt, even though he had seen his sister walked out of the bathroom countless times wearing a towel around herself now it felt different.

“Why?”- asked Lincoln.

“This is normal, all big sisters do this for their little bros, especially for those who take them to the beach.”- replied Lori.

The boy remained in the bathtub as he saw his older sister leave the room, his hand made its way towards his crotch and gently caress it not wanting the bathwater to wash away the sensation Lori left imprinted on his boyhood.

(XXXX)

Lincoln couldn’t help but walk to his room in a trance-like state feeling confused about what happened, there was no denying it felt like bliss but he never has seen his sister Lori act like that before. He could still feel the same tingly sensation around his crotch, even more upon imaging Lori wrapping her tongue around him all over again.

It was the strangest bath he had even taken in his life so far, but it was one he wanted to repeat. Lori’s slimy tongue wrapped around him while her hands caress his butt and thighs were unimaginable. There was the unavoidable fear of her teeth scraping his cock but by the looks of things, she was well season in the matter. 

Lincoln walks into his room not noticing or even caring for the five girls who hastily clean up his room, the boy just crashed unto the bed making all five girls raise an eyebrow and give each other odd but worried glances.

“Everything alright, bro?”- said Luna with a worried expression.

“Ahh! Yeah! Everything’s alright, Luna. You’re not trying to get my vote?”- replied Lincoln clearly having not noticed any of his sisters until now.

All the girls in unison told him they would never try something like that and that they just wanted to help him keep his room clean and tidy so he could think clearly about who he was casting his vote for, it was obvious that they were trying to buy his vote but Lisa confirm this in her classic monotone voice.

Though Lori was the only one who took the extra mile and gave him something none of the other girls would even consider, it was then that Lincoln saw the lips of his sisters. None had the same thickness as Lori did, Luna and Luan were the closest but couldn’t compare still. 

As the girls left the room, only Luna stood back as she sat next to her brother wanting to know what was going on. His normally cheery self and outgoing persona were tinted by silence and awkwardness accompanied by some over modesty.

The boy kept his legs strangely close and his hand just above his belt. It was as if he wanted to touch himself though Luna was sure Lincoln was too young to even consider masturbation, perhaps he was indeed awakening to his sexuality.

“Maybe I can…”- thought Luna as she leans in closer to her younger brother.

Lincoln broke out of his trance and notices his older sister so close he could feel her sweet breath on his lips, their eyes met but it was the girl who drawing into his gaze. The boy took a deep gulp once he felt Luna’s lips lightly brushing his. 

The rocker wanted to taste her brother’s soft and tender lips, it was a strange and new sensation. Her heartbeats became stronger as Lincoln’s hands suddenly touch her arm, his fingers sent light shockwaves up her arm.

Slowly, gently that’s how she took Lincoln’s lips. Luna’s mind went blank as her tongue made its way inside of his mouth, she didn’t mind the honey-flavored saliva rather she enjoyed it overly well. Lincoln’s kisses were naïve and clumsy but Luna wasn’t doing any better. 

“What are you doing!?”- demanded Lori as she and Leni walk into Lincoln’s room.

Faster than light itself did Luna break the kiss and stare directly at her older sisters, Leni had a confused look on her naturally confused state of mind, but Lori, on the other hand, was seeing red, she was furious at Luna for trying to seduce her own brother. 

There was no way in hell that she was going to lose the chance to go to Aloha Beach, and spend the entirety of their vacation at some two-bit wannabe amusement park listening to silly cow-themed jingles all day long.

Lori long for the sand and the blazing sun above not to stand in line for a kiddy ride next to fat slobs. The blonde wanted to leave things with a mere blowjob as she didn’t imagine any of the other girls would think about trying the same tactic.

It was to be expected that out of ten girls there was bound to be at least one more who thought of seducing their brother in order to gain his vote, Lori had thought that she might have worried about Luan but not of Luna.

She never seemed to be overly interested in Lincoln, and yet there she was sharing a kiss with her younger brother. Lori knew her rocker sister was going to be a problem and needed to take steps to make sure Lincoln voted for team Aloha. 

“I need to be somewhere else”- said Luna as she steps out the door.

Leni and Lucy follow their older sister out along with Lola and Lilly but Lori stood back momentarily. Her eyes turn over to a confused and somewhat scared Lincoln but motions a fellatio with her hand making the boy blushed.

After collecting his thought, Lincoln walk down the stairs and saw team Aloha dressed in Hawaiian shirts and coconut bras, though only Lori and Leni had the breast big enough to properly fill the coconuts but it was the elder sisters that really caught Lincoln’s eyes. 

Both blondies were wearing skirts but the boy could easily tell they were missing a very important part of the outfit, their underwear. Lincoln’s eyes focus solely on their bare and somewhat hairy crotches, while Lori didn’t mind being bottomless, Leni was starting to blush.

“Wow girls, you look amazing!”- said Lincoln as he laid eyes only on his older sisters trying to avoid looking at their skirts.

At that moment Lincoln noticed a pile of papers on Leni’s hands and briefly wonders what they were, though his eyes quickly took notice of what he was trying to avoid looking at in the first place, her crotch.

“It’s your homework, all done.”- said Leni having taking notice of her brother’s eyes.

The boy looks at her with a puzzled stare asking if “She” did it but, Lori steps in saying she’s the one who actually did it making Lincoln sigh in relief though quickly blushes as he recalls their odd encounter earlier the day.

“Moo!!”- said a voice coming from the kitchen.

Leni took this opportunity to pull Lori to the living room as she wasn’t used to be having her lower half exposed. Though in all fairness neither was Lori, even Lucy understood that having her sisters walk around the house without panties was wrong and strange.

(XXXXX)

The boy with white hair looks in amazement and delight upon laying eyes on DairyLand’s one and only mascot, Tippy the Cow. Lincoln couldn’t hide his excitement upon seeing the skirt wearing a cow standing in front of him. 

“Hiya Lincoln!”- said a giant bipedal cow.

“Tippy the cow!”- joyfully yelled the boy as he ran over to the mascot.

It was then that Tippy handed him a basket with all his clean laundry which consisted of the same orange shirt and blue pants, the mascot also invited him to follow her to America’s favorite “A-moos-ment” park for none stop fun.

The bipedal cow dances its way out of the kitchen as Lincoln his favorite mascot good-bye all while exclaiming how much he loves that cow. Though such love was not shared by Lola who watches in anger at the vote-stealing cow.

Lola didn’t doubt a single second to inform her elder sisters about the backstabbing attempts to lure Lincoln’s vote away from team Aloha. Lori was more than sure her blowjob was more enough to convince her prepubescent brother.

Yet it was apparently not enough as he was being lured away by a mere cow. Lori instructed her younger siblings to follow her to their brother’s bedroom, as she led the girls up the stairs she wonders if perhaps another blowjob was in order.

“Leni! Lose the panties!”- ordered the older girl. 

The girls waited for their brother in silence, Leni still wasn’t used to be standing around without her underwear, Lucy couldn’t help but watch at the two older girl’s crotches. They were bushy but neatly trimmed.

It didn’t take too long for Lincoln to walk into his bedroom carrying his laundry, not a second after he set foot inside did Lori, Leni and Lucy pulled him by the hand welcoming the boy to his very own private beach.

Lori told him his private beach had a sun which consisted of a lightbulb clearly taken from the garage, sand inside a bucket whose origin was unknown and the most important of all it had surf represented by a surfing board.

“And don’t forget screams”- added Luna as all the girls join a playful screamed as Lilly “swam” with a fake shark fin.

Lincoln rolled over on the bed as Lori suddenly jump and stood over the boy, Lincoln had a clear view of Lori’s bare crotch. Even with all the uncut pubic hair, he could easily make out her most private and intimate part.

The boy couldn’t get a good look at it earlier at the bathtub but knew there was no point in trying to look away, Lori wanted him to see her, it became obvious once she squatted leaving her vagina mere inches away from his face.

Leni could only look at her siblings in confusion, never had she imagine Lori doing something so perverted to her younger brother. The boy couldn’t even blink as he gazes upon the hole his sister was showing him.

“If you vote for team beach, the fun will literally never stop”- said Lori as she winks at him.

“If you need anything just toot.”- added Leni getting scared by the situation.

“Just toot if you want me to kiss your pecker”- said Lori as she licks her lips.

Lola and Lucy were unsure of what Lori meant by kissing his pecker but Leni had a clearer understanding of the situation, and though she still had doubts knew more or less what was going on. It was starting to become more and more uncomfortable as time went by.

Lincoln was breathing hard and heavy as he couldn’t take his eyes away from her pussy. The fragrance was too much too bear and his boyhood stood firm and hard like an iron rod, Lucy quickly took notice of the tent her older brother was making in his pants.

Slowly Lori let herself fall upon her brother’s face making Lincoln tense up as he saw his sister’s hairy vagina come closer to him and grant the oddest of kisses. There was a clear sense of disgust which was quickly overtaken by an inexplicable desire to lick it.

The girls remain in silence as they watch their elder sister and brother trapped in such a queer position, silence suddenly took over the room only broken by a strange sucking sound as if their brother was slurping on his favorite milkshake.

“I think you should get off Linky”- said Lola in her sweet toddler voice.

“I’m trying…”- whispered Lori as she began to pant and Lincoln’s leg slightly twitch.

After a few moments of odd panting and seeing Lori cover her mouth did she began to twitch on Lincoln’s face, the four girls watched at their sister who clutches her mouth shut. It was upon seeing the elder sister remove herself from the boy did the quartet see his face cover in a thick fluid.

His gaze lost at the ceiling above him while he tries to recover his senses. The fluids overflowing his mouth and face held a salty taste but unlike what he expected, its flavor rapidly grew on him as it dances around his taste buds.

“Wow! A little rough around the edges but you did a lot better than bobby.”- said Lori as she cleans herself.

It was true that Lincoln’s tongue game was at the level of an amateur but according to Lori, he was much better than her boyfriend Bobby. The way his tongue touched each vaginal fold and played with her clitoris was beyond excellent, the boy was a natural for pleasing a woman’s privates.

Lori adjusted her skirt thanking him for being such a nice and caring brother, though the boy didn’t acknowledge her words as he was much too deep in the aftershock of things. His penis had been sucked earlier that day and now he licked his sister’s vagina out of sheer instinct.

“Just give us a toot-toot”- cheerfully said Lori as she opens the door.

“…Yeah… a… toot”- added Leni with a concerned expression.

Leni, Lucy, and Lola watched their brother lay on the bed still dumbfounded by what just happened. Lilly was the only one who was still in her naturally cheerful state as the other girls were getting scared at the unnatural closeness between Lori and Lincoln. 

“I know you really want to go to Aloha beach but aren’t you taking things a little too far?”- asked Leni holding her hands close to her chest.

“Don’t worry Leni. This is normal between a brother and sister; besides I’m not losing the chance to sunbathe and swim in the actual ocean.”- replied the blonde girl.

(XXXXX)

Even his favorite cereal was not enough to rid himself of Lori’s flavor which still lingers within his mouth and rests over his tongue, never had he seen his sister in such a light before, there was no denying Lori’s a beauty but never once had he thought of her like so. 

Out of nowhere and without an apparent reason did Lincoln’s chair began to move around the table, it was a mere second later that the boy noticed five of sisters pushing his chair in a playful manner similar to the roller-coaster.

“All aboard the ice-screamer!!”- said Lynn Junior.

“Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times”- added Lisa with a large smile.

With seconds the five girls were pushing Lincoln around the kitchen making him yell in cheer, but it wasn’t enough to make him forget neither the blowjob or having licked his older sister’s private parts.

“Enjoyed the ride bro”- said Luna as she put her arm around Lincoln’s shoulder.

The wannabe rocker also laid her hand over his thigh as Luan pours milk over his cereal while saying that if he votes for Dairyland he’ll have two percent more fun, but the boy couldn’t avoid looking at Luna’s lips and wonder if she would do the same thing as Lori.

“If you require our services, just call on team Tippy”- said Lisa as she rattles a cowbell.

Lincoln walks over to his bedroom wondering what he should do, upon crushing on his bed and rolling over his back he took hold of the cowbell and the coral, Lincoln couldn’t help but wonder if Lori would “kiss” his pecker again if he were to ask for it. 

The boy was unable to forget the warm and tender sensation his penis felt once it was inside of Lori’s mouth nor the salty flavor her pussy left printed in his tongue; Lincoln wanted her to do it all over again but he also wanted to taste Lori.

Lincoln turns his attention down to his crotch and wonders why it felt so good, he hardly ever touched himself and never even thought something could suck on it. Now that he knew what felt like, he wanted to repeat it.

With a light blow of the coral, he summons for his elder sister but much to his surprise Lola walks in asking what he wanted, there was simply no way for him to asked Lola to give him one of those blowjobs as Lori called it.

“Coffee… please?”- asked Lincoln blushing.

Lola returned in record time with a steamy hot mug of coffee, Lincoln was ready to give up. He wanted to try it out again, therefore, pick up the coral but accidentally drop the cowbell summoning another of his sister.

Throughout the rest of the evening, he summoned one after another of his sister trying to get Lori alone with him but they all came in pairs, or together. The boy couldn’t ask Lori to give him another blowjob, not in front of all nine sisters.

Unavoidably, Lincoln had to disguise his real demand by asking for menial and silly things such as getting his pillow soften or having Luna sat next to him just for her to change his comic book page change.

“Time up Lincoln. What’s it gonna be?!” demanded Lola.

“I know I said I would have an answer but this is tearing me apart, can I have one more day?”- remarked Lincoln earning a lot of angry glares.

“Why you little!!”- yelled Lola as she rushed over her older brother.

Lori stopped her younger sister from ruining any chance of winning Lincoln’s vote while assuring her brother there was no problem in his request. The blonde girl made sure all of her sisters left the room but remain inside.

“Lincoln… if you say yes to Aloha beach right now. I’ll come tonight and show something even better than a mere blowjob.

“Yes!”- firmly replied the boy with white hair.

Lori left without saying a single word which made Lincoln wonder if he screwed up. The boy answered out of instinct and without thinking it through properly, yet just imagining her soft lips around his cock was more than enough for him to choose Aloha beach. 

(XXXXX)

The bright moonshine above the city and though Lincoln kept a watchful eye over it, he couldn’t help but wonder if Lori was really coming over. If she left him hanging, what was there to do? Lashed out? Vote for Dairyland out of spite.

His door suddenly creaks open and Lori walks in wearing a bathrobe, though Lincoln remains at the window watching her come closer. With a soft whisper, she asks him to take off all of his clothes and to close the window curtains.

With shaking hands, the boy obeys his sister’s commands, slowly he peels off his pajamas and leaves it on the floor. It took Lincoln by surprise to be the only one of them naked, but it was a rather pleasant surprise.

Lori was sporting a small and tight pink bikini which only pronounce her wide hips and large breasts, the boy gulps down hard as seeing her wear something so lascivious was much more intense than having her be naked.

The boy’s eyes move over to her crotch and noticed her pubic hair was climbing out of her bikini, it came as a surprise as he always had assumed his sister took great pride in her personal appearance though not at the same level as Leni and Lola.

“Like my new bikini. I’m planning on wearing at the beach.”- said Lori as she turns around. Lincoln’s eyes widen in surprise as he saw a mere sting going between her buttocks. 

Lincoln refuses to believe Lori would wear something so daring to Aloha beach but had to admit she looked stunning. His heart began to beat very loudly as he saw Lori gently pushed him down on the bed.

The lips he had been waiting all day long was finally around his small cock, the warmth of Lori’s mouth embrace the small penis as Lincoln let his head relax on the pillow while his sister was busy pleasing his cock. 

Lincoln could feel his cum pilling up within his phallus but before he could unleash his white liquid, Lori stops sucking on his dick making the boy turn his head over to her with a concerned expression while asking why she stopped.

“I told you, I was gonna show you something even better than this… I just needed to get you hard enough to go inside”- said the blonde girl.

“Inside? You mean… down there”- whimpered Lincoln. 

“Yes, it’s your first time and I don’t wanna waste on a condom.”- added the girl as she mounted her brother.

Lincoln’s phimosis covered dick was kissing Lori’s meaty entrance, before going any further she reminded him about their deal. The blonde let all weight fall upon her younger brother piercing herself with his meat spear. 

The boy clenched his teeth for a moment as Lori’s vaginal walls began to peel his dick, her insides were so hot it felt as if she was burning him but even so there was no way he wanted to stop now, Lincoln felt ready to shoot his load despite Lori not even moving.

Slowly she began to rock her hips on Lincoln’s crotch making him moan like a girl, Lori knew the house had paper thin wall and so she shut him up with a kiss. The blonde girl’s tongue danced around his mouth making his mind go blank.

It took barely three humps before Lincoln unleashed his seed inside of Lori who tried to pull away from her younger brother but the boy wrapped his arms around her back, it didn’t bother the boy in the least to have all of Lori’s weight on top of him. 

“Aren’t you glad to have chosen team Bitch”- said Lori giggling at her inside joke. “It’s a shame you couldn’t last long but we can play again at Aloha beach”- added the girl.

“We can do this again!?”- asked Lincoln with glee in his eyes.

“Of course, you have a lot of potentials, I might even dump Bobby and be your girlfriend”- said Lori in a playful tone as she put on her bathrobe.

(XXXXX)

During all morning, Lincoln couldn’t forget those brief moments of intimacy he shared with Lori the previous night, even during the evening he couldn’t shake off the afterglow of losing his virginity to his sister.

Yet nine of his sisters look at him with expectation, they demanded his answer so they could start planning out their long-awaited vacations. Lori, of course already knew the answer and spent most of her morning reading her luggage.

“So, which is it?!- asked Luna.

“After a lot of careful deliberation and much thinking, as well as considering the weather, I’ve decided we should all go to Aloha Beach this year and DairyLand the next year,” said Lincoln looking over to Lori who winks at him. As expected, Leni, Lucy, and Lola were jumping on their spots cheering while the other five mops out of the living room. 

“Nice one Linky”- said Lori.

The End


End file.
